


Get Me To The Church On Time

by Bandanab310



Series: For Better, For Worse Series [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Team Arrow, Team Flash, flarrow crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandanab310/pseuds/Bandanab310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of Oliver & Felicity's wedding a new threat to Central City rises. The Trickster seemingly has more tricks up his sleeves to share from his place in prison, this time with mass cases of comatose victims. Oliver offers to help his friend but gets caught in the crossfire. Can Team Flash with the help of Felicity Smoak figure out how to save not only the citizens of Central City but also one of their love ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic series is based on the theory of the olicity wedding not occurring until the flarrow crossover next year. My inspiration comes exclusively from @jbuffyangel The Golden Couple post (http://jbuffyangel.tumblr.com/post/134496887693/the-golden-couple-im-on-board) and this @louiseblue1 champion post (http://louiseblue1.tumblr.com/post/141535477087/arrow-is-a-really-fast-show-they-crunch-through) I have been working on this a long time and I finally have it done!! (Well at least The Flash side of the crossover. Arrow will come soon). This is my first multi-chapter fic and I'm super excited to share it with y’all. So please enjoy! And sinceriously thank you for reading.

Barry is late. Again. He has been putting in double hours with his promotion within the CCPD and as The Flash. A new threat is slowly creeping up on Central City, but he and his team still don't know exactly what it is just that something is coming according to Cisco’s vibes. 

The news is on in the background in the living room television as Barry runs through the front door and up the stairs to change. 

_ In other news, in what is already being called the wedding of the year. Our sister city of Star City’s mayor, Oliver Queen, will be marrying CEO of Queen Incorporated, Felicity Smoak. Following the tragic events of last year, which included the end of their first engagement and a short lived break up, the two will finally be walking down the aisle in ten days time.  _

Barry speeds down the stairs. Freshly showered and ready to go. 

_ “ _ Crap I'm late.” Barry moans as he looks down at his watch “I'm So So dead.” 

With a whoosh he’s out the door.

_ And we can't be more happy for this power couple.  _

>\--->

Barry comes to a screeching halt right outside the tailor shop. 

“You're late.” Oliver sternly says from the spot he resides in the front door. 

“Yeah. Yeah I know ‘Barry how could you be late? You have super speed.’ You say that every time I'm late.” 

“Well it's a valid question.” 

“Maybe I was casing the building. Making sure things were nice and safe.”

“I'm here. You don't think I already secured it.”

“I don't know, Ollie. Marital bliss might already be creeping in, dulling your senses.” 

“Just get in there” Oliver replies with a roll of his eyes, pointing into the building. 

“So how's the new job going, Barry?” Oliver asks as they entered the shop.

A month ago Barry was promoted to lead the new forensic division of the CCPD. It was a nice surprise but it came with added responsibilities, which coupled with simultaneously being the Flash, made his life more tiresome. But at least he was making more of a difference than before as Barry Allen. Just something else that Oliver had inspired him to accomplish. They tended to do that a lot for each other and he had a feeling that that was not going to stop anytime soon. 

“Pretty good I guess.” Barry shrugs “A lot more paperwork than before; but it could have been worse if Patty didn't take over my old position.” 

“Yeah, how's that situation going?” 

“Awkward. Did you feel this out of place about still working with Felicity after you two ’took a step back’ last year.” 

“Worse. But I do completely love Felicity and have not seen myself with anyone else since being with her... Like you do. It will pass.” 

“Thanks, Oliver. Wait what do you mean ‘like I do’” 

Oliver shrugs with a knowing smirk on his face as they continue towards the back of the shop where the fitting rooms are located. 

“So how mayoring going?” Barry asks

“Tiring and frustrates the hell out of me sometimes. But over all good, the city is finally starting to change.” 

“So… What you mean is that you haven't destroyed the city yet….again.” 

Oliver looks at Barry with a serious face, “You want more arrows in your back.” 

“No. I'll shut up now.” 

“Good. Now let's get you into your suit.” 

>\---->

The suit fitting turns out to be just what Barry needed. He is finally able to take a break and enjoy his time with his friends. He jokingly threatens to take Digg for a quick sickening run around the block when he comments on how much of a kid he looks like in his suit. Asks Roy when he and Thea are going to stop by for trivia night so “Team Red” could defend their title. They are wrapping up and talking about grabbing some drinks before Barry has to head back to Central City when Barry’s phone rings. 

“Hello, this is Barry.” 

“Barry,” Joe replies “Hey we got a problem. It’s the Trickster.” 

“What?! Did he escape from prison AGAIN?” 

“No, he’s still in his crazy box. But there have been cases of people falling into comas, the common factor between all of them is that they received packages shortly beforehand, all addressed from James Jesse.”

“So what another copycat. He procreated more than once?” Barry frustratingly jokes

“That’s the thing, he's not denying it. Says he did it but when I went to question him on why and how, he said he would only talk to The Flash. Now Patty says that there is a possibility that it could be some kind of chemical agent and is going to test the packages for any type of residue, but I'd rather get it straight from the horse's mouth.” 

“So you want me to head back?” Barry sighs 

“Yeah, sorry Bar, I know this was supposed to be your day off but..” 

“It's ok I'll be there within the hour” 

“See you then.” 

Barry hangs up as he turns back towards John, Roy and Oliver. “I’ve got to back out of drinks guys. The Flash calls.” 

“Oh no don't tell me you picked up on Oliver’s speaking in the third person.” Dig groans 

“No, there is an emergency back home, involving the Trickster.” 

“Need any help?” Oliver asks 

“No man,” Barry brushes off “you have your wedding to plan. City to mayor and Green Arrow over, I'll be fine.” 

“One, everything is set for the wedding, Thea and Donna have pretty much made my responsibilities limited. Literally all I was allowed to take care of was the suits, and that was after hours of convincing. Second, it’s the weekend, city hall is closed, so unless a disaster suddenly happens I’m not in much need. Finally, Roy, Dig, and Thea are here in case anything else were to happen.” 

“I don't...know.” Barry hesitates 

“He’s bored dude. Throw the man a bone.” Roy quips

“We can turn it into a vigilante bachelor party.” Oliver continues “Let me help you Barry, I wouldn't want you to miss my wedding.” 

“Didn't we already have the vigilante bachelor party. I distinctly remember a drunken rendition of bohemian rhapsody between you, Dig and Roy and waking up the next morning with a kink in my neck from the head banging that the song entailed.” 

“We promised never to speak of that.” Dig says

“You guys did. I have the whole thing saved on my phone. Thank you never ending sobriety.” Barry smirk. 

Oliver pins Barry with a stern gaze that causes the phantom pains of the three arrow wounds in his back to tingle. 

“I’ll just go ahead and delete that.” Barry shyly answers 

“That would be wise. Come on let's get going.” Oliver says as he, Dig, and Roy walks out the door. Barry makes a show of deleting the video off his phone. 

“I’ll Delete it from my phone. Didn't say from the cloud.” Barry grins to himself before he joins the others outside. 


	2. Chapter 2

Within the hour The Green Arrow and The Flash find themselves walking through the lower levels of Iron Heights where Star Labs had retrofitted their technology to hold the metahumans and the more “elaborate” foes that their team have encountered. After his last escape attempt Barry felt the need to make some room for James Jesse. 

“His fascination with you Flash has only grown.” The prison psychiatrist informs them as they walk towards the tricksters maximum security cell, or the Iron Trick Box as Cisco calls it. 

When they enter Barry sees what the doctor meant. The cell is covered wall to wall with child like drawings of the Flash. “Because he couldn't get anymore creepier.” Barry says 

“Wow and I thought I had obsessive enemies” Oliver huffs out, his voice rougher through his modulator. 

“Ooh…” Jesse delightfully exclaims as he notices them “if it isn't the brooding archer of Star City. You brought a along another playmate just for me Flash. You shouldn't have.” 

“I was in town and thought I might take some of The Flash’s thunder away.” Oliver jokes, which still weirds out Barry a little if he is being honest.  

“I heard that you were more of a Joker than your predecessor. I'm glad I'm not disappointed. Makes playing games much more fun.” The Trickster quips, clapping his hands together in sheer enjoyment of the situation. 

Barry rolls his eyes before getting to business. “Alright James, I am here like you asked. So are you going to tell me how and why you sent coma inducing packages to people. Or am I going to have to take away your crayons.” 

“That’s the threat you are going with?” Oliver says low enough for only Barry to hear. 

“Now, now Flash no need to be hasty. I'll tell you.” Jesse rushingly says as he moves closer to the glass. 

Oliver’s jaw drops slightly in confusion, “That actually worked. Central City really is different than Star City.” 

Barry gives Oliver a quick agreeable nod before turning back to Jesse waiting for the villain’s answer. 

“Go on” 

“Last time I was out I thought I might make some contingency plans. A few delayed trick packages. I post dated some packages and slipped them into the post office to be mailed at certain dates. No one in particular just a lucky few names that my finger landed on the phone book.” 

“Why?” Oliver questions

“Why not. For the chaos. For the the name of the trickster to keep up its quality. Reputations must be upheld and now that I am a household name again, the show must go on. Even though I am not personally there to oversee it.”

“Ok you've made your spectacle Jesse. Now tell us what caused the comas and how do we reverse the effects.” 

“And spoil the fun of revealing the secret of the trick, which I must say is a good one. Not just yet flashy. You are going to have to work a bit. I'll give you a….let's say a day, if you're not as smart as I think you are, I'll consider giving you a clue.” Jesse finishes

“Come on Flash,” Oliver interrupts before Barry attempts to rebuttal, “it's clear we are not going to get anything out of him. We would have better luck figuring this out on our own.” 

“The Green Arrow not wanting to intimidate a villain with violence to get answers. Has the archer gone soft.” Jesse quips 

“No, if you were a sane person I would have had an arrow pointed at your eye a long time ago. But seeing how insane you are, I have a good feeling you might actually enjoy torture.” Oliver slightly winces, which Barry figures is based on having had too many experiences with such insane people. 

The Trickster answers with an approving shrug. 

>\---->

“My God, it's like talking to a brick wall with him.” Barry says with an exasperating moan as he and Oliver walk back through the basement of the prison. 

“A pretty crazy brick wall” Oliver answers 

“Ok well since this was a dead end, I am going to head to CCPD and see what Patty has found. With any luck she figured out at least what induced the comas. You head back to Star Labs and have Cisco look over surveillance footage at the time that the Trickster was out on his randevou last year. Maybe we can find out where he sent the packages from and stop the others from being sent.” 

“You know normally I would be annoyed at you ordering me around. But I am in a good mood this week, so I'll let it slide.” 

“Jesse was right,” Barry smirks “you are getting soft. Besides it’s my city….right”

Barry speeds off. Leaving Oliver alone in at the entrance to the prison. 

“Right. At least you could have done is drop me off at Star Labs.” Oliver huffs to no one in particular. 

“I still find that a very fascinating sight.” The voice of the psychiatrist slightly startles Oliver as he turns around. 

“Excuse me?” Oliver questions, his modulator back on. 

“Oh sorry I mean The Flash speeding away like that it's….fascinating.” 

“Yeah, to most. I guess I have just seen more weirder things to not be bothered by it.” 

“Like what happened in Star City in May?” 

Oliver tilts his head in question 

“Sorry to impose, the psychiatrist in me never rests. Actually I would like to thank you for what you did, saving Star City from HIVE and their ghosts. My sister lives there and I would not know what I would do if anything were to have happened to her. I'm not sure if you have a sibling but if you do you'd know how important it is to know that they are safe.” 

Oliver looks down at the floor. He knows exactly what he means. What he has done for Thea over the years. After a brief moment of reprieve, he responds with a slightly choked, “You're Welcome.” 

“You’re a Hero, Green Arrow.” The Psychiatrist says as he reaches out his hand for Oliver to shake. “And I am forever grateful that you are.” 

Oliver hesitates before reaching out to shake the man’s hand. If he had to be truthful to himself he is still taken aback when he is thanked. The Arrow hardly received thanks, The Hood definitely didn't. Not that Oliver did what he did for the thanks. But it is still nice when it does happen, which has become more frequent now that he is the Green Arrow and has not allowed his city to slip back into despair but instead has helped raise it back up. 

With a final quick nod and a grappling arrow to the next building Oliver is off to Star Labs. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where things get interesting. Enjoy!!!

“So what do you have for me, CSI Spivot” Barry announces with a clap of his hands when he enters Patty’s lab, his old lab. 

“When are you going to stop calling me ‘CSI Spivot’?” Patty winces. 

“When it stops being fun, you are officially one of the geeks now,” Barry pauses before continuing with more of a serious tone, “and I am so happy for you that you finally accomplished your dream.” 

“Thank You… Boss” Patty quirks. 

Barry and Patty’s relationship since she came back has been rough and awkward but they are getting better at it. Barry knows that Patty is still hurt that he never told her about his big red speed secret straight out, keeping him from hoping for anything more than a friendship at this point. But the fact that she does know that he is The Flash now, has made rebuilding at least their work relationship a little more easier. 

Maybe that is a good thing, Barry sometimes thinks to himself. Things didn't start to go downhill for them really until they were dating. Maybe them just being friends is for the best, as Oliver’s words from earlier in the day come back to him. 

Barry is snapped out of his thoughts when Patty begins her analysis of the packages. 

“So I didn't find any visual residue or powder in or on the boxes, the only things in them was a note,” Patty says as she firsts lifts a note that has the words ‘tricked ya! <3 The Trickster’ “and this guy” she next lifts up a cartoon version plushy of James Jesse. 

“Charming,” Barry responds sarcastically “When will this man stop becoming more creepy.” 

“Probably, never.” Patty shrugs before returning the items to the box. “So what did he have to say to The Flash?” 

“Not much. Just told us it was him and that if we don't figure out his trick in a day he will give us a clue.” 

“We can't wait that long. In the last day alone  there have been 2 new cases. There's not much time until we have chaos on our hands.” 

“I know, but I have no way of figuring out where he sent these packages, how many people have come into contact with them, when they did.” 

“Hey,” Patty squeezes Barry's shoulder in reassurance “we’ll figure this out. My analysis for the contents will be done in an hour. I sent over blood samples of the victims to Star Labs already, Catlin’s on her way back from Star City and Joe is looking at the post offices to see if he could find more boxes before they ship. Go to star labs take a breather. There's not much else we can do at this point.” 

“Ok, let me know the second you find out anything.” 

“Of course. At the speed of, well…. You.” 

Barry huffs a laugh before speeding out. They're getting there, hopefully within the month the awkwardness will be completely gone. 

>\---->

When Barry steps out of the elevator at Star Labs he spots Oliver, back in his street clothes and on his phone. No doubt with Felicity, the man can't even go two hours without talking to her. It gives Barry a tornado of mixed feelings: slight annoyance, happiness for his friends, and deep down, almost missable envy. 

“Ok I'll see you in a bit. Love you. Bye.” 

After he hangs up, Oliver rubs his forehead, as if he's coming down with a migraine. Barry also notices he’s a bit more pale than he was a few hours ago. “Huh,” Barry thinks to himself, “so mr. I-don't-get-sick really isn't invincible.”

Sensing Barry coming up behind him, Oliver turns around to face him, “Felicity, Iris and Catlin are on their way, they should be here within the hour.” 

“Oh right, private jet” Barry says as he recalls one of the nifty perks of Felicity being the CEO of a Fortune 500 company 

“Yup” Oliver roughly replies as he rubs his forehead again. 

“You ok?” Barry asks now getting a bit worried

“What? Yeah I'm fine just a bit of a headache. I've been running around a lot the past couple of weeks. With mayor responsibilities, Green Arrow business and the wedding. I guess things are catching up to me.” 

Oliver shrugs his shoulders trying to pass his pain off. But Barry can't help but be concern that if it is something to warrant any type of reaction from Oliver Queen it has to be something bad. He’ll be sure to tell Catlin to check him out once she and the rest get back from Star City.

“Ok” Barry continues “Um, Patty said that the boxes didn't show signs of any residue.”

“Well then what is making them all fall into comas. Is there anything in the file on Jesse that is similar to this?” 

“No. That's the thing. Yes, he knows how to make bombs, so the mass hysteria is bit of his MO. But this is a bit more subtle for him. No big over the top explosion.” 

“Well there's got to be a connection. Someon…..ahhhh!” Oliver screams as he crumples against the hallway wall grabbing his head. 

“Oliver!” Barry rushes over barely catching Oliver before he falls to the floor. “Woah, you are kinda heavy. For real, all of this is muscle?” 

In a flash Barry has Oliver on the medical bed in the main lab. 

“Oliver, what's going on?” Barry frantically asks not knowing what exactly to do. Of course Catlin wouldn't be here at this moment. 

Oliver is still screaming and wincing with the pain that doesn't seem to be lessening. He is clawing into his scalp in a desperate attempt to release the pressure in his head. 

Through gritted teeth Oliver manages to say one thing, “find…the…connection Barry”, before he passes out. 

Barry takes a few shocked steps back from his friend. 

“What the hell was that!” Cisco yells as he runs into the med bay from where he was sitting at the command computers. His half eaten red vine still dangling from his mouth.

All Barry can respond to his friend’s question is an open mouth look of disbelief and a shrug. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of their own gets affected by the Trickster's trick and Barry is done playing games.

Barry is pacing around in the space in front of his suit trying to make sense of what the heck just happened. He looks at his watch for the thousandth time. 

“How long does it take for a private jet to travel just 500 miles? I can do it in half an hour.” Barry exclaims nervously frustrated. 

“You can also go from 0 to Mach 5 in like 5 seconds” Cisco answers Barry

“Talking to myself Cisco!”

“Dude, why didn't you just call them” 

“I didn't want to worry Felicity, until we know what is going on. Which we won't until Catlin shows up.” 

Cisco walks over to where Oliver is laying down. “He doesn't look all that scary like this.” He proclaims as he starts poking Oliver’s arm.

“He is going to know that you did that” Barry says looking down at Oliver’s phone 

“No he won't….will he.” Cisco responds nervously 

Barry shrugs but has a hint of a smirk on his face. He lifts up Oliver's phone, the screen reads a text message from ‘hon’. “Felicity texted Oliver saying that they got off the plane. They should be here any minute.”

As if on cue they hear the elevator doors open and the distinctive happy chattering of the three women. 

“Crap, they're here!” Barry panics

“Isn't that what you wanted?” Cisco asks

“Yeah, but how in the hell am I going to tell Felicity that something happened to Oliver while he was with me.” 

“Well unless you plan on weekend at bernieing Oliver around, you are going to have to tell them” 

Barry and Cisco stand side by side hiding Oliver from the view from the door of the lab. Once the three women enter the room, Barry can tell that they know something is wrong. He is not doing a good job of hiding it. 

“Hey guys, what's up? Wait, where's Oliver?”  Felicity questions, eyes scanning around the room for her fiancé.

“Felicity...” Barry starts

“Barry, what happened to Oliver?!”

Barry and Cisco answer by side stepping away from the bed. 

“Oh my god, Oliver!” Felicity frantically rushes over to the side of the bed. Hesitating to touch him. “What happen to him, is he?”

“He's not hurt or anything. He's just...sleeping” Barry answers sheepishly

“Sleeping? Barry people do not just sleep on a hospital bed. Wait. Did he get wammied, is he in a coma. How?” 

“We don't know.” 

>\---->

By the time Joe arrives, Barry is finally able to calm Felicity down enough that she stops threatening to leave him destitute and throw him in a hole where he will ever be found. Is it scary that Barry really believes that she definitely can do that?

“So, good news,” Joe starts “I didn't find any more packages at the post offices and CCPD released a statement to the public to not open any unmarked packages. Bad news, I spoke to the neurologist and they still have no idea what is causing the comas. All they know is that all the victims experienced various strengths of migraines before passing out.” 

“Oliver was rubbing his head before he collapsed. After, well, he was clawing at his head as if he was trying to rip it open.” Barry informs the rest, looking at Felicity, who squeezes a little tighter Oliver’s hand that she hasn't let go of since sitting down next to the bed.

“The weird thing is,” Joe continues “the occurrence of the migraines were all at different times after exposure.” 

“But Oliver didn't touch any of the packages, so how was he exposed?” Felicity asks. 

Barry needs to figure this out. There's only one person that he can ask. And he is done playing games, not when one of his friends is in danger. With a new sense of determination, he turns back to the others. 

“I'm going to find out.” Barry says before he rushes out of the lab

>\--->

Barry speeds into the cell, phasing through the thick glass and pins James Jesse to the wall before he know what is happening. 

“You hurt a friend of mine.” Barry speaks with a vicious voice that would make Oliver proud. “Now you are going to tell me what you did and how you put those people in a coma. This whole thing doesn't feel like your previous tricks.”

“Ok. Ok.” Jesse concedes “Take it easy, no need to not be civil about this. No, it's not me doing it per say. I gave the flare. He provided the means. He's one of those meta what's it's that's all the rage now.” 

“Who” Barry demands as he applies more pressure on Jesse throat 

“Fine, fine, its...ow” the trickster suddenly grabs at his head. “woah, oh no...ow! He tricked ME! Well that’s ironic...ow, ow ow, OWWW!!!! 

Before Barry knows what happened Jesse is collapsed on the floor. 

“What the hell?”  barry huffs. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finally gets some answers... But as they say be careful what you wish for

After what happens to Jesse adding to all of the turmoil and stress of the last day, Barry could uses some good news.

“It's not a coma.” Catlin states. This is not good news. “Once I got back here and took a closer look at Oliver’s vitals. I noticed something was off. I got very good at knowing how brain waves look when someone is in a coma thanks to you, Barry” 

“My pleasure?” Barry responses, unsure to be grateful or disturbed that his months of lost time is actual helping the situation. One look at Oliver and Felicity and he goes with grateful. 

“Anyway,” Catlin continues “I had the hospital set up monitoring of their patients’ brain waves. Which we can look at remotely thanks to Felicity.”

Catlin brings up a side by side of both Oliver’s current and Barry's coma brainwaves. 

“As you can see,” Catlin points to the screen in front of them, “Oliver’s and Barry’s are drastically different. Now if we pull up the normal brain waves of someone sleeping you can see that they are similar with just a few variations, which is expected, because everyone dreams are different. Making my next point even more interesting.”

Catlin then brings up the other five victims brainwaves to compare to Oliver's. Showing that they are all the same “See, they all match. It's as if…” 

“As if they're sharing the same dream” Felicity finishes. 

“How's that possible?” Barry asks 

“Well I think that our metahuman puts their victims in a shared like dreamscape. But that's not all” Catlin says 

“Oh course it's not.” Cisco complains

“The only thing is that while the dream waves seem to start off as those simulating pleasant dreams they eventually shift into incredibly vivid nightmares”

“But I've seen Oliver when he has his nightmares. He thrash around, enough that there have been a time or two where I had to duck from getting a black eye.” Felicity says 

“The victims are also suffering from sleep paralysis so to the outside world they might seem ok but in actuality…” Catlin pauses to indicate that her next words are going to be even more bad news “if the correlation of the decrease of their vitals indicates, their brains are being feverishly worked. It's like their strength is getting sucked away. The declines seem to get worse the more people are affected. The first it took hours. Oliver it seem to have taken within one hour.” 

“Like the metahuman is using the strength of those they affect to increase the strength of their power?” Iris questions

“I believe so.” Catlin guess with a shrug of her shoulders “But the nightmares and the decrease in strength happen sporadically.”

“So we're dealing with Freddy Kruger” Cisco amuses

“Oliver said to find the connection.” Barry says trying to make sense of who the meta could be. 

Suddenly it hits him like a ton of bricks “The person who delivered the boxes! Cisco could you bring up street footage of the deliveries.” 

“I got it” Felicity says as she moves from her post by Oliver to the computers “I can do it faster” 

“Excuse me?” Cisco interjects before Felicity stares him down with one of her patented death glares “ok” he retreats

“Got him.” 

“Look,” Catlin points to the screen “he shakes their hand before he leaves, that must be how he infects people in a way. 

“For the most part he kept his face covered by the hat, but a bit of back tracing his movements….there he is.” Felicity freeze on a face that Barry and Oliver had just talk to earlier that day.

“I know him” Barry exclaims “that's the psychiatrist from Iron Heights. Dr Sebold. But I didn't see him shake Oliver's hand, but I did leave before him.” 

Felicity is already typing away bring up the security footage from the prison and they see the image of the good old doctor shaking the hand of The Green Arrow. 

>\----->

After a few more keystrokes, Felicity has the location of the doctor and The Flash nabs him and puts him in one of the pipeline’s cells. They need answers and Barry is tired of not getting them. 

“You are going to tell me, how to reverse what you did. NOW!” 

“Why should I?” Dr. Sebold chuckles “I am the only one that can reverse it and you have no idea of how to stop me.” 

“I could phase your limbs off your body, one by one.” 

“The Flash threatening torture, you should leave that to your friend The Green Arrow. How is he by the way? Not doing too good I suspect. He definitely bought my “You’re a hero” speech. He was almost as easy to fool as that clown, Jesse. Tell someone what they deeply want to hear and you can get away with anything” 

“How very usual suspects of you. So you steal people's strength, for what?” 

“To make my own. I feel like a teenager again. No more sore arthritis, early-on set Glaucoma. I am a brand new man! But it's not just the strength, you see I also can see what people dream as well. An amazing, and might I add very entertaining, talent for a psychiatrist to have. Don't you think? Getting to learn people’s deep dark secrets.”

Barry turns to look at the doctor, realization of what his words are implying. 

“That’s right, Barry Allen.” Dr Sebold smirks, knowing that he has once again managed to surprise Barry “Oliver Queen. Who would have guessed the mayor of Star City would be one to wear a mask and jump off rooftops? Twisted mind that one has. I could make a fortune on a case study of his nightmares. Listen, you let me out of here and I'll consider waking the Green one up.”

Before Barry can make his rebuttal, Joe and Caitlin rush in. Catlin opens the glass doors as Joe tackles the doctor to the ground. 

“Guys, what the..” Barry begins to say as Catlin plunges the syringe in her hand into Dr Sebold's neck, who immediately passes out. 

“Cisco has a plan. Come On.” Catlin explains. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Plan is set to take down their sleeping metahuman

Barry rubs his head in pure frustration when he reenters the main room of the lab. What is the record for the most bad things that can happen in one day, because he is sure he is coming close. 

“So is anybody going to to explain to me what is going on.” Barry says attempting to remain calm. 

Cisco starts talking a mile a minute clearly hopped up on a combination of energy drinks and red vines, “See I figured that if this is anything like nightmare on elm street. Hypnos here…” 

“Hypnos?” Barry asks 

“Greek god of sleep.” Felicity answers 

Everyone turns to Felicity giving her amused looks. 

“I was a bit of a mythology buff when I was a kid,” she murmurs as she turns back towards Oliver. 

“Anyway…” Cisco continues “Hypnos here controls the dreams and gains his strength while he sleeps.”

“It would explain the sporadicness of the others decline.” Iris adds. 

“Great. So we just made him more powerful.” Barry says 

“In a sense yes.” Caitlin says “But also more vulnerable. Because since he has control while he is in the dream. He can also be stopped there as well.” 

“Ok, well how are we supposed to stop him in the dream?”

“By using these” Cisco replies as he holds up a pair of glass. 

“The vibe glasses?”

“Awe Barry, I didn't know you named them after me.” Barry gives him an unamused look “right yes. I've modified them so we can regulate your brainwaves to the one that Hypnos has created so you can enter the dreamscape and still communicate with us.” 

“So I inception my way in there take out dr...Hypnos and everyone wakes up.” 

“It's not going to be that simple. Now since you are going to be using the glasses. You might have to remember that you are in fact dreaming. Once you do that. You are not going to have much pull with what goes on there like you normally would when one realize they are in a dream.” 

“Meaning?”

“Meaning you can't wish up that you have your super speed or that you have a hoverboard.” Catlin gives Cisco a quizzical look. “What a guy can dream” 

“What Cisco is trying to say,” Catlin explains “is that you are going to need help. Oliver's help, since he is technically naturally dreaming. Besides being, sorry Barry, stronger than you, once he realizes that he is in a dream he should be able to manipulate things as well.” 

“So Barry,” Cisco asks “Are you ready to Wes Craven this bitch?”

>\---->

Iris places the Vibe Glasses over Barry’s eyes, “So totally cooler than those flip over sunglasses you used to rock in 5th grade” she jokes. 

“Yeah definitely. I still have those by the way.” Barry says with an attempt at a smile 

Iris grips his shoulder and immediately Barry feels lighter. “You’ll save him Bar. I know you will. I believe in you.” Iris reassures him before turning to join Felicity and Cisco in front of the computers. 

“Remember Barry, It's a dream. Don't forget that.” Cisco reiterates

“I'll get him back, Felicity.” Barry tells his friend 

“Good luck, Barry.” Felicity responds, trying her best to hold back her worry for not only her fiancé but for her friend too. 

“Ok Barry, lay back, and count to ten.” Catlin says as she injects Barry with a sedative.

After four, Barry is fast asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry lives his wildest dream. Will He be tempted to stay or will he give it up to save his friend?
> 
> WARNING SOME MENTIONS OF GRAPHIC VIOLENCE

Barry wakes up when the warmth of her at his side shifts. Even with his eyes still closed he can tell that the sun is starting to seep in through the curtains of the room, promising another beautiful day. 

“Speaking of Beautiful,” Barry thinks as he feels her hand sliding across his bare chest stopping to rest on his now faster beating heart. How did he get so lucky. How in one day he went from being unmarried to being eternally bounded to the love of his life. 

“Good Morning, Mr. West” Iris sleepily teases him when he opens his eyes.

“Hmm, I distinctly remember hearing yesterday the minister saying ‘I now present to you Mr and Mrs. Allen.’” 

“You're right. Well at least professionally I will hyphenate. But when I'm with you I am all yours. 

“Yes you are Mrs. Allen.” Barry proclaims as he lifts her chin to place a light kiss on her lips.

“Can you believe we made it here? And before our predestined 2020 deadline too.” Iris jokes

“Deadlines are nothing to The Flash.” Barry says lifting himself up so he is leaning over Iris before kissing her once again. 

“Ooo, I don't know how I feel about you talking in the third person like that.” Iris winces “I might have to start restricting the time you spend with Oliver.” 

“Oliver?” Barry asks suddenly gaining a feeling that something is not quite right 

“Hey,” Iris grabs a hold of Barry’s face bringing his attention back to her “I didn't mean to freak you out. Your broship with The Green Arrow is not in Jeopardy. I was just pushing your buttons.”

“Well, you can push my buttons for the rest of our lives now.” 

Barry leans down to kiss Iris. Holding back nothing, because now he no longer has to. She is his and he is hers. Finally they are together, his wildest dream has come true and it can't be taken away from him. He will fight to keep this. Die before letting her go again. 

“No. No.” Iris begins before pulling back from their make out session “Save it for the honeymoon. If we do not get up right now we are going to miss our flight.” 

“So we’ll miss our flight.” Barry says as he attempts to return to what they were just doing 

“Hey, you promised me a honeymoon in Paris and unless you think you can run across the entirety of the Atlantic Ocean, we need to get ready now.” 

“Ok. Ok.” Barry concedes as he gets up out of the bed and walks over to the dresser to start packing for their trip. It's then that he notices the odd pair of glasses that rest on top. 

“What are these?” Barry asks lifting them up to show to Iris. 

“They're just glasses Barry.” Iris answers “Now come on put them down, we need to get going.” 

Barry gets that feeling again. That something is off-tilted. Like he is forgetting something. Something very important that could mean life or death. 

“No. These are not just glasses.” Barry whispers as he looks down at them. He begins to lift them up to his face. 

“Barry don't put those glasses on!” Iris suddenly yells causing Barry to quickly lower them. “Come on let's just get ready for our trip, please baby.” she then pleads. 

Barry wants to just drop the glasses and leave on an European adventure with his wife, he really does. But he knows, deep down, that if he doesn't put them on something really bad is going to happen. What kind of hero would he be if he decided to ignore that. 

So with a final look towards Iris, Barry says, “I Love You, Mrs Allen.” Then slips on the glasses. 

“No, Barry stay with me!” 

>\---->

Suddenly the scene changes right in front of Barry’s eyes. He is no longer in a morning sun-soaked room with his beautiful wife. But in a long white hallway. 

_ “Barry, are you with me. Can you hear me?”  _ Iris’ voice speaks softly in his ear, contrasting the scream of the dream version of herself. 

Barry shakes himself out of his stupor, “Hey, yeah, I'm here guys.” 

_ “Oh Thank Goodness.”  _ Catlin sighs with relief 

“Ok guys, how do I find Oliver?” 

“ _ Well what do you see.”  _

Barry looks around taking in the white hallway that screams some type of hospital. “It looks like a psych ward. Creepy” He says after the second it takes for him to realize exactly what type of hospital it is. 

“ _ It makes sense Hypnos is a psychiatrist at a mental institution. He probably structured it to look like something that he is familiar with allows him more control.”  _

“Still creepy.” 

_ “Is there anything that can help you find Oliver?”  _

The hallway is lined with heavy duty doors that are very stereotypical of an insane asylum in a horror movie. For a dreamer Hypnos is not too creative, no wonder he feeds off of others dreams  

“Yeah there are patient charts on each of the doors” Barry answers

“ _ Good find Oliver’s than”  _ Felicity demands 

“Are you this bossy with Oliver?” Barry quips

“ _ Yes. Now go!”  _

>\---->

After a bit of searching Barry finally finds the door to Oliver’s “room.” He hesitates for a second, the realization that he is about to witness one of Oliver’s darkest nightmares. He takes a deep breath, steeling himself, before opening the door. 

The room is dark and it takes Barry a second for his eyes to adjust to the contrast to the bright hallway he has just came from. He is in a child's room, by the look of the flowers painted on the walls it's a little girl's room. A strong storm rages outside the window. In the middle of the room there is a body of a woman, her blonde hair covering her face from view. But Barry doesn't need to see her face to know who she is, he'd recognize her with a flashing glance”

“Felicity?” 

_ “What”  _ Felicity’s suddenly striking voice responds

“Nothing” Barry lies trying to keep his composure for the sake of his friends. Felicity shouldn't have to picture this and it would feel like more of an intrusion on Oliver to tell everyone his darkest nightmare. 

Barry is brought out of his stupor by the sound of sobbing, prompting him to turn his head towards the corner of the room where he see Oliver sitting clutching something in his arms and rocking back and forth. As he gets closer he sees that it's not something but someone. 

It's a little girl no older than four by Barry’s guess. She has dark sandy blonde hair just like Oliver's. Oliver’s face is buried in her neck, but it does nothing to silence the gut wrenching noise of Oliver's cries. Barry comes down to kneel in front of his friend, reaching out to touch Oliver's shoulder. Oliver head immediately shoots up to look at Barry. 

“Barry?” Oliver whimpers “what?….please you have to help me. I didn't...i didn't mean to. Everything was fine. Felicity and I had just put her to bed and went to sleep. I guess the storm triggered one of my nightmares. Felicity is usually able to wake me up but when I did I found my hands around Felicity’s neck. I killed them Barry. Please. Please you have to go back in time and fix this. I know the consequences but at least they'll be alive. Please Barry.” 

Barry has never seen Oliver this way,  completely defeated. There is none of that strength in his eyes that he has come to associate him with. He is completely broken as Barry takes in the fact that Oliver's greatest nightmare is not that one of his enemies hurts the people that he loves and cares about but that he and his past does. 

“Hey. Hey. Oliver it's just a dream it's not real.” Barry says when he regains his voice

“What?! No, you're lying to me. I'm a monster!” Oliver frantically yells “But you can fix it, save them and I promise I will make sure that they are never hurt by me again. You can't care about the rest of the world now it's Felicity and my daughter. Please Barry” 

“ _ Barry what is going on,”  _ Felicity’s asks in Barry’s ear “ _ it's just you and me in here I told everyone else to leave once I realized you were in Oliver's nightmare. For Oliver’s sake” _

Barry has to admire how these two protect every aspect of each other. 

“I don't know how to convince Oliver that it's a dream.” 

“ _ What's the dream Barry?”  _

_ “ _ Felicity, I..” Barry hesitates 

_ “It's about me isn't it?”  _ Felicity asks knowingly

“How did you?” 

_ “I know him Barry. He’s told me his darkest nightmares. Just like I have told him mine. We’ve stopped keeping secrets from each other. He killed me didn't he?”  _

“Not just you.” 

_ “Our kid. Oh boy. It usually take me hours to calm him down from that one _ .” 

“Well we don't have time for that.” 

_ “Ok. Um, well try to convince him with facts or lack thereof. Ask him what our child’s name is.” _

Barry turns back to Oliver,  _ “ _ Oliver, hey, tell me what your daughter’s name is?” 

“What kind of question is that?” Oliver asks roughly a bit of anger seeping through. “You should know her name!” 

“Humor me please.” Barry pleads 

“Her name is….is….” Oliver lets out a short gasp as if he’s confused by his lack of knowledge of his daughter’s name. “Why don't I remember?” 

“Because it's not real, Oliver. See if this were real you would definitely know your daughter's name.”

_ “Tell him to remember,”  _ Felicity continues “ _ to close his eyes and remember the first time we met. The red pen I was chewing on.”  _

“Closes your eyes Oliver and remember the red pen that Felicity was chewing on when you first met” 

“How did you...?” Oliver asks furrowing his brow in confusion

“Felicity just told me” Barry answers pointing to the glasses “she's talking to me right now, she's real, she's ok and she's alive.” 

_ “And still waiting on you to get married”  _

_ “ _ She's alive.” Oliver repeats  

“Yeah” Barry signs in relief as his friend starts to realize this is just a dream

“And this isn't real” 

“Yes. Now close your eyes and focus on what is real.” 

Oliver shuts his eyes. 

“Remember the red pen. How Felicity said yes when you asked her to marry you. Both times. How you protect her and would never hurt her and that you are getting married to her.” 

Suddenly the room starts to change and by the time Oliver opens up his eyes again, the horrific scene is replaced by the bright padded walls of a psychiatric isolation room. Oliver releases a sigh of relief. 

“I got him Felicity.” Barry informs 

_ “Thank you Barry.”  _ Felicity responds “ _ I'll get the others back in here now.”  _

_ “ _ So” Oliver says wiping away his tears and composing himself, his strength already seeming to be regained in his eyes “now what do we do?” 

“We bust out of here.” Barry answers 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to our story. Barry and Oliver attempt to take down Hypnos, but will it change them forever?

“Hypnos?” Oliver asks “Who came up with that?” 

“You can thank your fiancé for that one. Apparently it is the Greek god of sleep.” 

“Felicity does love her Greek mythology. She used to be obsessed with it as a..” 

“Kid. Yeah. Yeah she told us. Really do you guys ever try not being the biggest sappiest fluff balls to ever exist.” 

“You’ll know one day Barry, you'll know.” Oliver says as he walks further ahead

“I might already.” Barry whispers to himself, memories of his dream coming back to him suddenly.

“So how do we find this guy?” Oliver says pulling Barry out of his daydreaming. Was it daydreaming still when you are in a dream already? Yeah they definitely needed to get out of here as fast as they could, he was starting to get a headache.

“Ok guys,” Barry addresses to their friends back in the real world “any ideas on where we can find the good doctor?” 

_ “Since you are in what looks like a mental institution, I would suggest looking for Hypnos office”  _ Catlin informs them. 

After a bit more searching the two come across a heavy set dark oak door. A gold plaque with the name “Dr. Marc Sebold” hangs squarely in the middle. 

“So are you ready?” Barry asked as he finishes explaining to Oliver the plan that the rest of the team had come up with.

Oliver looks a bit hesitant. They don't know what lies behind this door, it could be another one of Oliver’s nightmares or possibly one of Barry’s, Hypnos finding out a way to infiltrate his darkest thoughts as well. Either way, they have to do this if they ever expect to get back to their loved ones. To survive. 

After a quick attempt at a self-reassuring nod, Oliver answers with a quick, “yeah.” Before reaching to open the door of the office. 

The room that greets them is just a simple, stereotypical psychiatrist office. The only difference, and sense of modernization is the wall of computer monitors that would entice Felicity Smoak herself. On each monitor is the images of the doctor’s other victims, each in different phases of terror. Some cower in the corner of their padded rooms, others in fetal positions rocking back and forth. But the ones that disturb Barry the most are those screaming out in pure terror, their faces contorted in a way that he cannot even imagine the sounds that escape them. And right in front of the horror show of his own creation is Hypnos, his face turned away from them, looking at the monitors. 

“What the hell” Oliver breathes next to Barry, putting words to his thoughts.

“Oh, there you are,” Hypnos begins as he swivels his chair around. “As you can see I have been expecting you. Now Mr. Allen I normally don't reward repeat negative behavior, but if you leave right now and wake me up, I will consider letting your friend here go. He can go on living, get married and have kids, oh sorry more kids. An illegitimate son, very scandalous Mr. Queen.” 

Oliver takes an aggressive step forward, but Barry holds him back, grabbing his arm, before asking, “What about the others?”

“What about them?” Hypnos shrugs “All of them are as good as dead anyway. You see once you forced me in here, I took it upon myself to speed up the process. In a matter of minutes, those left in those cells will have literally lost the strength and will to live.” 

With this sudden information, Barry asks the team outside if it is true. Are those the doctor has affected really dying or is Hypnos bluffing. 

_ “It's true Barry,” Catlin confirms “The BPs of the hospital patients are rising they are going into cardiac arrest and if they don’t go down soon they’ll die. The doctors are trying to administer diazepam, but there is no effect, their bodies are flooding with too much adrenaline.” _

“It's a shame. I was learning so much of the human psyche with this experiment.” Hypnos proclaims disappointingly 

“Is that what this is, an experiment?” Oliver grits through his teeth

“What creates fear and how it affects the mind, despite its many studies is still vastly unknown. What I am doing here, will benefit the human mind. People can rid themselves of their fears, become fearless, not have their lives hindered from fear. Wouldn't you want to stop feeling the constant fear of having your loved ones ripped away from you. Stop living horrific visions in your dreams.” 

Oliver cannot explain how badly he wants that. How he can just enjoy the life he has built with Felicity without the nagging feeling that everything can go wrong in a second. How he could die, she could die, their future children. But that is what keeps them safe. His undeniable will to never let his nightmares become reality. He'd rather live the death of his loved ones in his dreams a thousand times over than risking it ever really happening.

“Not at the cost of others lives.” Oliver replies before charging at the doctor. But before he reaches him the room shifts into a scene far too familiar to Oliver. 

This is Hypnos’ dream after all he can do whatever he wants. “Why don't we change the environment into one that makes you a bit more comfortable, Mr Queen” He amuses. 

Knowing Oliver's greatest fears the room changes to the cabin of a storm rocking ship. The Queen's Gambit’s storm rocking cabin. It's exactly how it was that night almost ten years ago. Oliver will never forget every detail for the rest of his life. 

Oliver is frozen in place, he doesn't see the gun that suddenly materializes in Hypnos hand. Barry reacts on instinct and tackles Oliver before he can be shot point blank. But he is without his speed in this dream world and a second after he hits the ground he feels the pain vibrating from his shoulder from the bullet he is no longer faster than. 

They take cover behind one of the heavy set chairs. It's not the most ideal and will only provide cover for so long. Oliver has to get a handle of this dream and fast. Barry knows how crippling fear, failure, and guilt can be. How many people he hasn't been able to save. How many sacrifices he has had to make. This is the person, this hero, that he has to appeal to in order to give Oliver the courage he needs to fight. 

“Oliver, this is your dream too.” Barry winces as he shifts himself more behind the chair. Damn it he misses his super healing. “You have to fight back. You have to take back control.”

Oliver shakes his head in disbelief, having no faith in his capabilities. “Usually my dreams control me. I've never been able to change them” 

“Just try, Oliver” 

“You don't think I have!” Oliver angrily yells “Barry look around you, where you found me, what I dream about, you think this is my choice.” 

“Yeah, I do” Barry sighs 

Oliver gives him a frustrated confused look, daring Barry to explain how he could possibly understand the nightmares he has lived. Still lives. How they are all of his own creation.

“Oliver your problem has always been guilt. You blame yourself for all of the bad things that happen around you especially when they involve the people that you love. Trust me I know, it's part of our job description. But there comes a time where you have to give yourself some slack. It's not all your fault, you've done bad things, yes, but you've also done so much good. You deserve happiness and if you keep punishing yourself for everything that goes wrong you'll never accomplish really living.” 

“ _ I couldn't have said it better myself”  _ Felicity says in Barry’s ear

“Which is ironic,” Barry continues “because if you don't do this than you will literally stop living and won't be able to marry Felicity and take the next step in your life.” 

_ “Really Barry” “ _ Really Barry” Felicity and Oliver simultaneously exclaim

“Ok. I can do this.” Oliver breathes as he closes his eyes. A second later his hand is gripping his bow and his quiver is slung over his shoulders. 

Jumping up from behind the chair, Oliver releases three arrows in quick secession. All three are stopped mid-air by Hypnos, who’s reply to Oliver feeble attempt is a smirk. 

“Not again.” Oliver groans before the doctor releases the arrows toward Oliver. 

Not losing his momentum, Oliver turns his dodge of the arrows into a roll coming back up and shooting a restraint arrow, willing it to wrap around Hypnos torso. The villain is able to withhold the ropes, but not completely as his arm get momentarily tangled to the wall behind him. It's enough time for Oliver to get closer to the doctor. 

Oliver strikes with his bow. Hypnos has some fighting ability, but lacks imagination in his movements, making them textbook enough for Oliver to read easily. 

After a few short moment Oliver is able to confuse the doctor enough to gain the upper hand and loosens another restraint arrow, this one succeeding its purpose. He struggles against the ropes. Vowing his revenge like the many other villains Barry has encountered. Man does it get boring sometimes. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah” Barry sighs coming up to Oliver's side in front of their foe before striking the man unconscious with his non-shot arm. 

>\---->

Barry wakes with a start, shooting upright. 

“Woah, woah. Hey, hey.” Iris quickly calms Barry. Placing her hands on his shoulders. “It's ok Barry. You're back, you did it”

“Hypnos?” Barry asks

Catlin is finishing an examination of Hypnos before looking up at the others. “By his brainwaves, it seems like Dr Sebold has entered the same coma that he induced on the other”

“Puts a new meaning to if you die in your dream do you die in real life. But in this case if you get knocked out in a dream, you stay knocked out in real world.” Cisco quips 

“Oliver, how is he?” 

“He's ok.” Catlin assures Barry “His and the other victim's’ vitals have stabilized and they are expected to make a full recovery. Oliver should be waking up soon. 

With a look over to Felicity smiling as she looks at Oliver, Barry breathes a sigh of relief. That dreamscape revealed things that he had been trying to keep at bay, especially over the past two years. Now he is not completely sure if he should continue to do that. 

>\---->

Oliver comes to lightly, with the gentle touch of her fingers rubbing his cheeks. He’s filled with a sense of welcome and peace that is unmatched by anything that he had ever experienced before knowing her. In that moment he knows he is no longer trapped in that place of his fears and his guilt. He's back home. 

“Hey” Oliver smiles as he opens his eyes to look up at his light, his Felicity. 

“Hey, you ok?” Felicity asks him not daring to let go of his face now that he is awake again. That she gets to see his eyes shining again. 

“I am now.” He replies kissing the hand that is framing the right side of his face, the feeling of the cold band of her engagement ring brings him warmth. “There’s no place like home.” 

“Did that deep sleep rattle your brain or something? Are you really quoting The Wizard of Oz?”

“Maybe” Oliver smirks, always happy when he can reference some of his limited pop culture to Felicity. 

“It's official I am marrying a geek”

“Geez thanks.” Oliver says trying to lift himself out of the bed. Swaying a little bit in the process 

“Hey mister,” Felicity stops him with a poke to his chest

“Ow” 

“You need to rest. So get back into that bed and scoot over so I can lay down too.” 

“Felicity, you said it yourself I was in a deep sleep. I’d rather go home and sleep in our own bed with my beautiful soon-to-be wife.” Oliver lightly kisses Felicity's lips knowing that it is the best way to persuade her into agreeing with him. 

“Mmm, just one more week.” Felicity sighs as their lips part 

“Just one more week.”

“Hopefully this is all the excitement that we experience until then.”

“I doubt it,” Oliver laughs “but we'll deal with whatever might come up. Together, right.” 

“Right”

“Come on let's go home” 

>\---->

Oliver still wobbles a bit on his feet, so Felicity is doing her best holding him upright as they say goodbye to their friends. If he didn't know what just happened to him, Barry would have been fooled that Felicity is just carrying a drunk Oliver home from a night of partying. 

“Always a pleasure Barry” Oliver jokes as he reaches out to shake Barry’s hand. Barry won't attempt to hug him this time. Guys been pushed out of his comfort zone enough today. 

Barry shakes Oliver's hand “Thanks again, Oliver. Sorry for the whole nightmare, well, nightmare.” 

“It's ok, Barry. It was actually really helpful and might have been what I needed. I've had my fears run my life for too long. Maybe I need to take a more active role to start overcoming them.”

“You won't have to do it alone.” Felicity says next to Oliver. They look at each other with a silent understanding and agreement that they will always be there for each other no matter what. Something Barry knows has been hard earned and is still being built upon. 

“Bye Barry. Bye everyone.” Oliver says

“Bye guys, see you at the rehearsal dinner!” Felicity waves to Team Flash as she and Oliver make their way to the elevator. 

Before the doors close Barry hears Felicity strictly say, “You are going to take a nap on the plane, Oliver Queen.” 

To which the big bad Green Arrow sighs an “ok” knowing that he will not win this argument against the small blonde with the glasses. 

Barry is shaking his head in disbelief of the humor that is his friends’ relationship when Iris comes up to stand right next to him. A surge of electricity sparks at her touch on his shoulder. Did she feel that? Does she know that that only happens with her touches? Should he tell her? How would she interpret it?

“They're so cute together” Iris exclaims. If she did feel the shock she doesn't acknowledge it. “You wish you had something like that don't you?” 

“Why would say that?” Barry asks. They've joked about them getting married in the future. But never took it seriously. At least not to each other. Maybe she’s thought about it as much as he has. 

“You said Mr & Mrs Allen, when you were dreaming. You were married in your dream.” 

“Yeah I was.” Can she guess that it was to her? That a future with her is his most happiest dream.

“It was Patty, huh. You’re still hung up on her a bit.”

“Yeah I guess I’m still not over her just yet.” Barry lies. 

“You will Bar, it just takes time. You'll be able to move on, eventually.” Iris says with a weak smile, he know she is think about Eddie and he hopes if that mean she is ready to move on. 

So for now he will continue what he is doing: holding on and keep running forward. Hopefully one day soon he will be able to make his dream into reality. Because if he has learned one thing it is that he cannot fear not only his darkest nightmares but also his brightest dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinceriously thank you so much for reading. You are amazing and beautiful and I hope to have the sequel series up soon. I am actually waiting to see how the rest of season 4 plays out so I can include it into the story of the Arrow side of this Flarrow Crossover. FYI I already know the Villain. So hopefully in a couple of weeks. See ya later.


End file.
